


Something's Gotta Give

by charl13__dream



Category: JohnnyTen, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charl13__dream/pseuds/charl13__dream
Summary: Inspired by 'Something's Gotta Give' - Camila CabelloTo my dear JohnnyFrom Ten, who had always loved you_____If you're looking for the original work, it is a Vietnamese fiction by (me =))Hope you all have a good time readingLink: https://www.wattpad.com/story/165801421-johnten-something%27s-gotta-give





	Something's Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Words in bold are in English, and the rest are in Korean

 

A heavily rainy day in the winter, 

Gusts of wind are rushing as if they wanted to destroy the whole city, which makes all those trees on the street keep their heads with reluctance, 

Seoul is becoming wilder and rougher than ever. 

Just like our love. 

 

_Loving you, I thought I couldn't get no higher_

_Your November rain could set the night on fire, night on fire_

_But we could only burn so long_

_Counterfeit emotions only run skin deep_

_Know you're lying when you're lying next to me, next to me_

_How did we get so far gone?_

.

 

“Ten ah~, don’t be that shy. Think about something that makes you feel happiest, like on cloud nine, okay?” Johnny said calmly while adjusting the camera lens and constantly pressing the button. And, as usual, Ten is the _muse_ for his ‘Johntography’ collection. 

All of a sudden, our 22 year old boy blushed hotly. He let out a timid smile, his ears and cheeks turned red - almost shared the same colour as his ruby bracelet. A gust of wind carrying the fresh smell of sunflowers ran through his chestnut brown hair. Ten lowered his head, demurely but naturally. And gorgeously as well. 

“Wow, even though I’ve already know how beautiful you are, I can’t help myself from admiring these photos’ allure. Oh my!” Johnny finished his photo-taker task and showed Ten the achievements “You looked so god dammit natural relaxed. **And like an angel from above, too.** "

“Yah, can you stop talking so slick, and do me a favour to speak just one language only. I can’t let myself lose any Korean words with you” Now his face is even more red.

“But you are really glamorous, pure and innocent” Johnny’s warm hand is rubbing his lover’s hair, making it more unkempt “Not that manga boy tsundere looking of Yuta the brat. And he is too busy going on a date with Taeyong, once again. And also never agree to let me take even just one single photo of him. I’m feeling nothing but so furious” That little joke managed to make them both bursted into laughter. Maybe that was because, whenever standing in front of Johnny’s camera, Yuta could not refrain from adopting so 18+ and voluptuous poses, or maybe, it was only Taeyong who could have enough patience and restraint to align angles and know when to press the camera button.

“By the way, what did you think about, **muse**?”

“Don’t you force me to tell you, it’s way too embarrassing.”

“Ooh~ buing buing, Tennie baby, pleaseee tell your handsome boyfriend what you were thinking about.”

“Ah Stop that sensual aegyo please!! I’m not spilling a word, it’s embarrassing to death.”

“But oooo~, you can whisper in my ear honey” The 1m84 guy tried to hold his lover’s little hands in which Ten’s immaculate face was buried in. After a while of begging and driving a rly hard bargain (with the power of aegyo too, of course), Johnny had succeeded in having the answer he longed for.

" **.. I thought about.. your confession..** "

.

 

The older’s confession was on Valentine White, the 14th of March at the backyard of the institution. Back then, he was really curious why it was not on Valentine Red, and an reasonable idea struck his mind, which claimed the 14th of the previous month was when the friend-gang had gathered to disporting themselves at Jung Peach’s birthday party, at which no one could be conscious and awake (also wise) enough to go home on their owns and had to stay at the host’s place for that night. After all, the reason for that mess what - that peachy boy was then old enough (due to those terms in the law set) and felt an overwhelming desire to test himself with alcohol, and all the hyungs were so so so good and enthusiastic and willing to teach the poor boy about adulthood. Even Taeyong, who was aware of his terrible drinking capacity, as well as our Hansol, the guy who was always as sober as  a judge was so dead drunken. Haizz, being good, caring and kind seems to be tiring as hell.

 

After a moment of silence, Johnny suddenly held out a bright blooming carnation bouquet (and also really costly cause Ten knew it was not the flora's season), looking at his big round eyes and said: “Do you happen to know that, Carnation is commonly used to express l gratitude towards parents and ancestors. However, it is also the symbols of love too. It's because the flowers have a soft, pure beauty and very romantic, fervid at the same time.. Carnation represents passion, desire and loving” Inhaling a deep breath, he continued: “And I like you, Ten.

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I'm seeing a future filled with me and you.**

Could you, accept this confession?”

That was extremely hilarious, when an American asked a Thai boy out in Korea - the national language of the country where they both were studying abroad rather than English - the language that Ten might be more fluent than his mother tongue.

And before saying _Yes_ , Ten had actually said that to Johnny.

.

 

And how ironic it is, when the future the older dreamt about does not include him. 5 years for a love which fell into dust in 1 month. And also really pathetic.

_If it doesn't hurt me, why do I still cry?_

_If it didn't kill me, then I'm half alive_

.

 

“Ten, Ten ah! We're coming in?” Doyoung angelic voice breaks through his train of vague emotions. Ten cashes his eyes to the door, too exhausted and fatigued to breathe a single sound so he texted only a mere word “Uh” via Kakaotalk.

Doyoung pulls the door to let him in and nearly cries when seeing his best friend soullessly lying on his bed while the entire room looks like as if it'd been hit by a tropical storm. Ten hardly lies in bed properly when his head and arms were about to slide down the cold freezing floor. Doyoung could only choke, his left hand still covers his mouth lest he utters a hiccup. At least were it not for Jaehyun’s hand holding the other’s, he would not keep calm and get over upcoming shock. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is not much better. He gives his Doyoungie a tight squeeze of hand indicative of not believing the carefree, cheerful and jovial hyung, right in front of his eyes, is so dam gaunt. 

Doyoung makes his way to Ten, gently helps him fix the laying pose. “You're not fine at all. And super duper awful at telling lies!”. 

But the reply is not much related to that reproaching. 

“How's your trip to Thailand? As beautiful as what I've said? My little sister told me you guys were going bananas. When did you come back to Seoul? Where's my present?”

That crooked smile on Ten’s pale face makes Doyoung bite hard on his lower lip, his shoulders are trembling with the growing grievance. 

“Thailand is scenic. And we've just been back. From the 11:30 flight in Bangkok.”

Jaehyun holds a frozen hand of his friend. Why can this hyung be wearing a tank top in the end of November?

A flight from Thailand to South Korea takes at least 5 hours 30 minutes. So the plane might have touched down at 17h (earliest). Checking in, checking out, all the procedures, getting their luggage.. That would take another 20 minutes in minimum. What's more, Ten and Doyoung's house is 30 minutes far from the airport, if traffic congestion is left aside. Looking at the alarm, Ten frowns at the flickering numbers 18:07. Is it running out of battery? When did it last have the battery changed? 4 months ago, if Ten doesn't get it wrong the one who fixed this clock was Joh..

How could that mere name be so disturbing and annoying? And now JaeDo. Does he really look so horrible that these both friends have to instantly took a taxi home? It seems like them - those people who always console him this week. What's that for? They all don't even know what have happened. Without that damn man, he could still be fine, cook on his own, do the laundry all alone, take care of himself, get to work on time. Everything is still in its orbit as usual. It was only because he was not hungry, and a bit bored to confide in his dearest orange Bunny. But everything is alright and in the correct order.

“Why are you wearing like this? We don't have have a stove in the house” Doyoung tries his best to utter those words correctly in the middle of the persisting hiccups. A frozen body with a burning forehead. It's a raging fever, so how could his closest friend be this irresponsible for himself?

“Barely do I feel benumbed, Doyoungie. But a little tired. Can I go go to sleep?” He is not yet ready to face up to to the two friends’ caring and love or or the truth.

Fatigued, worn out and conscience-stricken. Doyoung can feel for his chingu; therefore, tenderly pats upon the faded chestnut brown hair, tries to put on a smile which is not much different from that of Ten and wishes him goodnight. Doyoung also helps to tuck the blanket around him. The weather is so numbing. Oh yeah, it is winter at the moment, right? Why doesn't he notice it the last 6 days? A!, a single train of thoughts is making him falling deeper into agony, and he slowly dives into the dreamy world with the very first sleep after 3 perpetual days. In his dream, there is the sound of a crying Doyoung, and the quivering voice of Jaehyunie comforting his lover. And the sound of the door opening, and the glass pieces being cleaned.

22:56. Approximate 5 hours of slumbering. Not enough but at least it can make him feel better. Quietly turns to the other side. A hand laying on the pillow retracts in surprise. The youngest’s basso voice says.

“Hyung, you're awake? Have some gruel? It's been such a long time since I last made porridge but I'm sure my cooking talent still remains the same”

The boy gives him the bowl on the bedside table. Why is it still so warm? Oh, it was placed surrounded by myriad heat-keeping pads and put on a plate as the lid so as to avoid the soup getting cold. It mustbe Kim Doyoung's brilliant idea.

“Where is Dyoung?” Ten asks, looking around the room carefully wondered where his same-age friend is.

“He is.. Uhmm, don't you mind if I stay at his room, and you two share your room? I mean, I just unpack my luggage here and will be staying with you guys for several days, and he is tidying the room for me.”

“Aren't you supposed to lend him a hand?Being with me is only time-consuming.”

Ten drags a half-smile out of her lips, surprised at the fact that his giant baby did not vie with the older to do those works.

“Actually I've just finished my job, so that overdue assistance seems to be worthless. I heard your voice and Woojae’s, so I came here right away.” Sleepy Doyoung carrying his grey blanket and pillow is standing at the door. “Sleep together?”

“You're sure not to sleep with your boyfriend?” Ten tries to make a mischievous voice, but damn, it does not work, and sounds like on the verge of breaking. Or is it the hot gruel that belated his solid self defence wall?

 _So awful. More than him._ Ten thinks when looking at himself. Scrawny limbs, dishevelled hair, a chilled body and above all, on the forehead lies a fever patch which is in the colour of some weird singular neon green. Doyoung’s got it, well, a little preposterous. 

_“I know you're brokenhearted. And I'm always here to lend you an ear. Of course it doesn't have to be now, just whenever you feel alright”_

How on earth could that be said to Ten! Doyoung's hands keep twisting and about to scratch each other. “Need a rest after meal? I got some cold pills here.” Doyoung gives him a cup of warm water with medicines of all colours, from pink, purple to yellow and green, but no familiar blue capsule at all. Doyoung indeed cares and notices so much. A clear example is his avoiding that _man_ 's favourite colour.

“Thank you. Also for these pills, too” Ten's voice has never been this hoarse. The orange haired friend sits down on the floor, looks into those eyes which are absolutely wet with tears and rubs his head softly like a child.

“Now just take your pills. I'm sitting here to make sure you'll swallow them all. Besides, the floor is freaking cold. I wanna go to bed too so hurry up~”.

.

 

01:27. Turning his head to the right. Doyoung is having a sound sleep. Youngie and Jae have had a long ass ride day, but they were still willing to take care of him with all their love and consideration. Nah, that would be such a ceremonious statement. They lovely friends are always there, opening their arms and lending him their broad shoulders (well, theirs are indeed so broad that those shoulders were once measured with a keyboard.)

It is undeniable that Doyoung is the real JM, which is clearly proved by his kicking the blanket off the bed. Ten covers him with his own, sharing heat and gets back to relaxation.

.

 

A(nother) week went by and to be honest, it was much better and more efficient than those first days when JaeDo had not returned. Although misery has not faded away yet, Ten has managed to discuss that problem directly (thanks to these accompanying tools: bottles of ion supplying beverage, some Thai seaweed snack and a box of tissues.)

“I'm feeling relieved. And no longer want to hide from the bitter truth.”

“Lemonade? Fresh and lucrative for your larynx”

“Thanks, Jaehyun” Ten receives that glass, drinks some and keeps on expressing his thoughts. In front of him are two angels who have the most wonderful listening ability and sympathy.

"So, may I make a brief summary?” says Doyoung, “He gave you an invitation card to an event called 5-year-anniversary but it turned out to be the announcement of his fiancé to the public. In addition, before that, he had told some of your mutual acquaintances apart from us that “we have broken up”." - Doyoung does the quote mark gesture as he speaks -"Wow, that talented photographer Johnny sucks! These are not different from a winter drama or some bullshit romantic films!”

“I know. The attached information includes his 4 year lover as well as their secret engagement ceremony which took place half a year ago. I even wondered were his future spouse a girl, would it state that they'd have a child or not. And it's kind of you to call that man “him”.”

“Friendship makes it hard to address “him” with “that man”, hyung. In terms of relationship too” Jaehyun gives a sympathic look. Oh gosh, Ten couldn't believe that kid has grown up so successfully.

“So, who is that fiancé we tried not to mention?” The question is made after Ten's facial expression is calmer.

“.. Our adorable hyung, Taeil.”

.

 

At that moment of truth, Jaehyun blew his top, thrashed his hand to to the table and swore to kill Seo Youngho. But after all, it was never a decision of wisdom, and Jaehyun's anger could finally subside. Talking about Doyoung, he had been holding his fists, mouthing words no one could hear and tendons were all visible on his arms.

Dated back to few weeks ago, Ten could only be stone-dead and had the same reaction as his best friends. Dead inside seeing the man who made a vow for the whole future engrossed in a deep kiss with his fiancé. That damn hurt. Additionally, to make that story more _dramatic_ , that God-damn man took Taeil hyung to where Ten sat, set off on a long rambling account of the “fact” during the older’s studying and working abroad, Ten was always there, ready to encourage and liven up Johnny's mood AND ALSO asked Ten for his wish for their engagement. _Hah, Seo photographer should have become Seo actor - Youngho seemed to have wasted his gifted talent_. Taeil hyung, on the other hand, looked so gleeful and delighted. Fuck that brat.

“.. Do you intend to.. tell Illie hyung? He is.. in the situation same as you, right?" - ".. I haven’t. But isn’t it cruel to do so? He was looking forward to his happy ending. ”

“Hyung, if all you do is keep silent, would Taeil hyung be happy? Being with a cheater could pull you down to Hell, let alone spending the rest of one's life with such liar. "

“I thought so, too. But way too coward to confess.” On Ten’s hand is a wedding invitation card sent last week. Their wedding is in 3 months. Damn, damn it, gosh damn it!!

.

SolTaeYu standing in front of their house of 3 (‘cause Jae is staying here) is the story of one week later. Scarcely could we see three stodgy facial expression, or maybe this is the first time to see them this strained.

The very first sentence to start this conversation is from Hansol hyung, which everybody may know: “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” He says in a soft, heart melting tone.

 _If I had, none of us could stop you from spilling the truth to Taeil hyung’s face or beating Johnny._ Of course, no one in the host line could say a word to reply. People from Busan are well-known for their being straightforward.

“So what now, Ten? Jaehyun said you had felt better.”

“Thanks hyung, it’s all been for these two cutie that I could come back to myself. Did Doyoung tell you about _it_?”

“No way, this boy will never sell you down the river.” Taeyong answers “Yesterday, the great photographer invited us a drink at Hansol’s bar. And BANGG, notified his marriage with Taeil hyung. I called Il hyung and haizz, he knows nothing.” Taeyong leaned his head back, slightly hit it against the sofa. “What to do now?”

“Ten ah, we’re really sorry if you take amiss, but Hansol hyung and I have tried to give Il some hints. About you and Johnny” Yuta and Hansol both bowed their head, avoiding the astonished eyes from the four others.

“Yuta, we have undertaken not to hurt Ten”

“Please. Stopping hiding Please!! It is concealing the truth that makes them both be damn hurt by Johnny Seo!!”

.

 

Eventually, none of them could breathe a word. To anyone, including Taeil.

Ten used to think revealing what has truly happened was a sensible decision, for himself and Taeil hyung, but the hyung was looking forward to such a counterfeit happiness. No differences from the past Chittaphon!

Moon hyung did not investigate anything, or make out what he had heard on the phone from Sol and Yuta.

And he asked Ten to be by his side before the wedding. It was the perfect time to confess, but Ten knew how he and Taeil would break down once the latter’s blooming hope was destroyed.

.

 

After all, Taeil hyung will live a happy life, like Ten used to be with Johnny, right?

 

_Something's gotta give, something's gotta break_

_But all I do is give, and all you do is take_

You have taken everything, but I can’t claim them back, or run off with anything of yours. 

.. Perhaps, **silence is golden..**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was a great depression for me to finish this one cause I lost my train of thought for this story all of a sudden. It took me over a week to come up with a new solution to this cheating. And I chose the worst, yet also the most suitable one for the background music. To me, Ten is brave to face up to the truth, but to tolerant and caring to Taeil, not Johnny (cause the Johnny in this work doesn’t deserve it). Ten never wants his hyung to be depressed or suffer from the same agony. Seo Youngho cheated on Taeil and Ten. After all, the ending may not to many people’s likings
> 
> It took me lots of time for this self-translating =)))) I cannot get rid of exams and exams and exams (important things must be repeated 3 times)
> 
>  
> 
> 00:56 2018.07.02
> 
> 23:05 2018.11.02


End file.
